Final Battle
by Jyuoa
Summary: The group must team up with their allies in order to defeat Naraku. But can they finally win the war against him?
1. ReGrouping

Kagome climbed out of the well in the feudel era of Japan. Then she headed over to Kaede's place. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Kagome." Sango greeted her. Kilala mewed and brushed against her leg.

"Hello, Kilala." Kagome told her. "So, what's our plan now?"

"We're still trying to form one." Miroku told her.

"You're back earlier than we thought." Shippo said.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I think he went outside." Miroku told her.

"Thanks." Kagome headed out and started looking for him.

Inuyasha was by the river bank. "Inuyasha!" He turned when he heard his name called.

"Kagome?" He saw her running up to him. "I thought that you went back home for a break after our last battle."

"I went to get more medical supplies." Kagome explained. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking." Inuyasha told her. "We need a plan to defeat Naraku once and for all."

"We could try a sneak attack." Kagome said.

"But no matter what we do, he always seems to be a step or two ahead of us." Miroku pointed out.

"When did you guys get here?" Kagome asked, just noticing the entire group had shown up.

"We followed you because we thought it was important." Shippo explained.

"All I know is no matter what happens, we will find a way to defeat Naraku." Sango told them.

"She's right." Inuyasha realized. "We've got to find his weakness and destroy him."

"I know we can do it." Kagome said. "Let's go see if we can find out what he's up to next."


	2. Injured Wolf

As the group walked through the forest, Kagome suddenly stopped. "I sense a sacred jewel shard." She told everyone.

"How close is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can't tell exactly, but it seems like it's coming toward us slowly." Kagome explained.

"We should hurry and check this out." Sango said. "I'm worried that someone may be hurt." _Like my brother._ She thought.

"Wait, it could be a trap." Miroku pointed out. "What if Naraku is setting us up?"

Kagome heard a groan. "I think that Sango's right, someone's hurt!"

"Are we just going to stand here debating this all day or are we going to go help whoever it is?" Shippo asked.

"Hate to admit it, but the kid's got a point." Inuyasha said.

"Come on!" Kagome yelled. "We can't just sit around doing nothing. Let's go find this injured person!"

The group took off through the forest. "There! Up ahead! I see something!"

"I recognize this scent." Inuyasha realized. "Whoever it is, he's been badly hurt."

There was someone lying face-down on the ground. As they got closer, Kagome recognized him. "It's Koga!" She realized.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked.

She ran over to him. "Koga! What happened?"

He slowly turned to face her. "Kagome…" He winced in pain.

"What happened here?" Inuyasha asked. "It looks like you were in quite a struggle."

Koga tried to get to his feet, but fell onto the ground again. "Koga, stay down." Kagome told him. "You shouldn't try to move."

"I wonder what could've happened to him." Sango said.

"Sango, look." Miroku pointed to Koga's legs. His legs and arm were bleeding. The blood had rushed down the side of his arm and legs.

"Whoa, that must've been some fight you were in." Inuyasha said. "I thought I'd picked up the scent of your blood."

"Koga, what happened?" Kagome asked. Then she saw a few insects flying away.

"Those are Naraku's poisonous insects." Sango realized.

"A whole swarm of them…came after me." Koga said between breaths. "They were after…the sacred jewel shards…that I carried…" He winced again.

"So that's why they came after you." Inuyasha said. "To take away the jewel shards in your legs and arm."

"Hey, you mutt…" Koga said.

"What'd you just say?" Inuyasha nearly attacked him.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome yelled. The magic beads caused him to fall to the ground. "Sorry, you were saying, Koga?"

"You have to carry on the fight from here." Koga told them. "It'll take months for my wounds to heal. I won't be of any use in a fight now."

"Koga…" Kagome started.

"Hey, wolf." Inuyasha said, getting up. "You should get your friends to take you back home. We will destroy Naraku for good this time. But, thanks for your help in the past. There are times where we wouldn't have made it without you."

"I guess this is good-bye." Kagome told Koga. "I'm sorry I don't have anything in my first aid kit for something this serious."

"Don't worry about me." Koga said. "I'll be fine just looking after my brothers. The fight has to go on. It's up to you now."

"We should go, too." Inuyasha realized. "We don't want anymore people to become victims of Naraku's antics." The others nodded in agreement and took off.

"Good luck…" Koga said. "Inuyasha."

"We better hurry before more innocent victims are hurt!" Sango told them.

"Yeah, there's no telling what else he's done." Kagome agreed.


	3. A New Mission

At another end of the forest, Sesshomaru and his group were walking. He stopped suddenly, causing Jaken to walk into him. "What's the hold up, my lord?" He asked.

_Those insects_. Sesshomaru recognized them. He knew it meant that trouble was nearby.

"What's wrong with Lord Sesshormaru?" Rin asked.

"He seems to be thinking about something." He explained.

Sesshomaru had noticed swarms of them flying off in different directions. "I don't like the looks of this." He said.

"What is it?" Jaken asked again.

"Those poisonous insects." Sesshomaru told him. "They're scattering all over the countryside."

"I wonder where they're all headed." Rin said._I don't know_…Sesshomaru thought. He noticed three of them carrying tiny little fragments of some kind. _But I have a feeling it may have something to do with those little fragments they're carrying._ "Jaken," He said.

"Yes, my lord?" Jaken asked.

"I want you to watch over Rin while I'm gone." Sesshomaru told him. "I'm going on a very dangerous mission and I don't want either of you getting involved."

"We'll be waiting for you right here, sir." Jaken told him.

"Will you be coming back soon?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure if I will, but stay here just in case." Sesshomaru told them.

"Good luck, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin told him as he started to walk off. He looked back for a second and then continued on his way through the forest.


	4. Cold Wind

A strong wind blew through the trees, shaking some of the leaves out. At the far end of the forest, Kagura was standing a few feet away from Kanna. "That's strange." Kagura said. "It feels almost as if Naraku's planning something."

"We must act swiftly if we are to defeat him." Kanna agreed.

"But he's one of the strongest demons out there." Kagura pointed out. "I don't see how we're going to be able to do it."

"Maybe I can try to take his soul." Kanna told her.

"That may backfire." She pointed out. "You can't lock away everyone's soul in that mirror. Remember what happened when you tried to take Kagome's?"

"That was only because she had a really big soul." Kanna protested. "But you are correct."

"In order for me to gain true freedom, I must take out Naraku." Kagura realized. "But I cannot do it alone."

"What about that half-demon, Inuyasha?" Kanna asked.

"I'd rather drop dead than go into battle alongside that low-life half-demon." Kagura protested.

"But he's got a strong team." Kanna pointed out. "And Naraku is too strong for any one demon or mortal to take on alone."

"That is, considering if we even run into him." Kagura said. "But what are the chances of that? Anyway, you are right that we must act quickly to defeat Naraku."

"Silence." Kanna said. "We're being watched." Kagura turned and saw some poisonous insects flying off. When they were gone, the conversation resumed.

"I don't trust Naraku any more than I trust Inuyasha." Kagura said. "But if he's been listening in on our conversations, we need all the help we can get. Let's go, Kanna." They walked off.

By a nearby tree, Kohaku had been listining to whole conversation. _Maybe Kagura's not as evil as we thought. _He thought. _But do I blow my cover to save my sister and her friends or should I wait to attack when Naraku least expects it?_ He headed down a different path in the forest._ I have no idea what the right thing to do is. _He continued walking on his own.


	5. Disappearing Souls

Just beyond the forest, a group of white demons breezed past a young woman. "I can sense a powerful demonic aura that belongs to Naraku." She said. She turned to look at the sun, which was beginning to set. I wonder what you intend to do know, Naraku. She thought. Do you dare come after me again? 

A second later, she sensed something behind her. She jumped back, turned, and pointed her bow toward the person. "What do you want now, Naraku?" She asked. By now her soul collectors had scattered.

"I want you out of the way once and for all." Naraku told her. "I'm sick of all your interfering with my plans."

"As long as I still have my soul collectors, I shall never die." Kikyo told him.

"On the contrary, Kikyo." Naraku told her. "I know you can't live without souls and that you also can't possibly defeat me." 

I do sense his aura's changed. Kikyo thought. He's become much more stronger than before. I don't know if I can handle this, but… "I will defeat you, even if it costs me my own life!"

"You honestly think you can defeat me after I'd just ordered your soul collectors to take those souls in your body from you?" Naraku asked.

Kikyo gasped. She suddenly felt a lot weaker. Souls were coming out of her body and her soul collectors were taking them, flying off elsewhere. "You don't have the strength to finish me," Naraku told her. "But I can finish you no problem."

Kikyo held her bow in front of her for protection but it broke as she felt a scratch go across her back. She fell to the ground.

I know, it's a short chapter, but it sets up for the next one. Anyway, R and R, guys.


	6. Kikyo's Farewell

As the group rushed through the forest, Kagome stopped suddenly. "What is it, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I'm picking up this bad feeling." Kagome said. "Like that something bad's happened."

"I'm picking up the scent of blood." Inuyasha told them. _Wait a minute, I recognize this scent._ He took off at full speed, leaving the others behind.

"Inuyasha, wait up!" Shippo called after him.

"I wonder what's wrong." Sango said.

Kagome looked after him. "I think I know." She told them. "We have to follow him, to make sure he's okay."

"But, Kagome…" Miroku paused as Kagome's gaze met his. "You're right. Let's go."

"Mind explaining this to me?" Sango asked.

"You'll see when we get there!" Kagome called to her as they ran through the forest.

Inuyasha had made it to the center of the forest. He could see a faint glow surrounding a woman, with three white demons near her. "Inuyasha…" She said, weakly.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha looked at her. "What on earth happened to you?" He rushed over to her side.

"I tried, but I was too weak." Kikyo told him. She winced in pain.

"Can you get up?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know if I can." Kikyo said. "I'm much too weak to even try." Inuyasha then noticed that her bow was broken and she had a huge scratch on her back.

"You're really hurt." Inuyasha said. All Kikyo could do was nod. "Don't worry, the others are coming. We may be able to…"

"You can't." Kikyo told him. "You have to go on." At this point, the others had reached them.

"Kikyo." Kagome said. "So I was right."

"I get it, Inuyasha sensed that Kikyo was in pain." Sango said.

"Something seems different about her." Miroku said. "It seems like her spiritual power's fading."

"You're very smart, Monk." Kikyo told him.

"Kikyo, please." Inuyasha told her. "You've guided us all this way, you can't leave us now."

"I'm afraid I can't continue my journey." Kikyo told him. "I've run out of strength and power needed to complete my mission."

"Kikyo, don't give up." Kagome told her. "It's because of you that I've become so strong." Everyone stared at Kagome in shock, even Kikyo, although she looked half asleep.

"You are my reincarnation, but you still have much to learn." Kikyo told her. "You, all of you have to carry on and destroy Naraku. It's always been your mission to defeat him, he's deceived all of us and even turned some of us against each other. None of it matters now, you have to defeat him as soon as you can."

"Kikyo." Kagome said. "We'll try."

"Just make our world a safer place once again." Kikyo told them. "To make everything peaceful here again. Once Naraku is defeated, peace and harmony will be restored to our time." She closed her eyes.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. "Kikyo!" He repeated, a bit louder.

"Look at that." Kagome said. The lights of the souls were fading, making the forest darker.

"Those souls are disappearing." Miroku realized.

"It must be because Kikyo doesn't have enough energy to bring them in." Sango said. "Her soul collectors are leaving."

"Farewell, everyone. Our world's fate is in your hands now." Kikyo said, her eyes still closed.

Inuyasha held her and looked at her wrist, checking to see if she had a pulse. "That's it." He said, not looking up at the others. "She's gone."

"We have to get rid of Naraku, no matter what may happen to us!" Miroku said. Sango looked at him, a little worried.

"Inuyasha, will you be okay?" Kagome asked. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

He gently set Kikyo's body down. "Yeah, I think I'll be fine." He still didn't look at them. He looked at the body of his former lover a few seconds longer. Then he looked up. "As long as I have you guys, I think I'll be okay."

"Good to know." Kagome said, hugging him.

"We better hurry if we want to try and catch Naraku." Sango said.

"Well, then let's get going." Inuyasha said. The group walked further into the forest, together.


	7. Sesshomaru's Plan

The group continued running. "Yeah, I'm definitely sensing a sacred jewel shard." Kagome said.

"I'm also picking up Naraku's scent." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a demonic aura, too." Miroku said. "We're getting closer."

"I'm worried about Kohaku." Sango said. "I hope that nothing's happened to him."

"Sango, Kohaku is strong and I'm sure he'll continue to live." Miroku said. "Even if his shard is taken out, he'll continue living for your sake."

"I hope your right, Miroku." Sango said. She looked down. She really was nervous.

"You think Sango will be okay?" Kagome asked.

"She'll be fine, she worries too much about this kind of thing." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Oh, and like you don't worry about Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Can it, will ya?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit, boy!" Everyone stopped as he recovered.

"What was that for, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you forgetting I have a brother, too?" Kagome pointed out. "I worry about Sota sometimes and how he's getting along in my time. I understand how Sango feels about this."

"I wasn't trying to offend her or anything." Inuyasha told her. "I was just saying, maybe things will be okay if we can stop Naraku."

"It's okay, Kagome, really." Sango said. "I know how Inuyasha gets. It's too bad he doesn't get along with his own brother."

"Funny you should say that." Kagome told her. "Look." She pointed to a spot near them. Sesshomaru was standing there.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha walked until he was a few feet away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"I am only here to find and destroy Naraku." Sesshomaru told him. "I don't want any interference from you."

"That makes two of us." Inuyasha told him.

"Maybe we could work together to defeat him." Kagome suggested.

"Try telling that to these feuding brothers." Miroku pointed out.

"Naraku's too strong for anyone to fight alone." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Why would I take advice from a lowly half-breed like you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm warning you, don't get in my way." Inuyasha said. "Or I'll kill you along with him."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started.

"Just let it go, Kagome." Miroku said. "When he gets like this, you know to stay out of his way." She nodded.

"Well, if they kill each other who's going to help us defeat Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Good point." Miroku said.

"I have no interest of fighting you this time, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. "My only intent is to destroy Naraku."

"It looks like we're on the same side for once, then." Inuyasha said. "When we cross paths again, you better be ready."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Sesshomaru walked away. Inuyasha stared after him as he left.

"This is really intense." Sango said.

"What do you expect?" Miroku asked. "They've been trying to kill each other for so long that they both detest the fact that they have to work together." Sango nodded. She was a little nervous about it.

"Inuyasha, let's go." Kagome said. "We need to find Naraku before he finds us."

"Yeah, I'm sensing he's in this direction. Follow me." They took off again.

"It won't be long now." A voice said. The person disappeared as fast as the wind.


	8. A New Game Plan

Around the edge of the forest, Inuyasha suddenly stopped. "What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I'm picking up Naraku's scent all over this area, we have to be pretty close."

"Look, over there!" Sango pointed to a castle a few feet away. "There's Naraku's castle!"

"Well, there's no time to waste just standing here." Miroku said.

"Hold it, I'm sensing that there's someone coming up behind us." Inuyasha turned around and drew his sword.

"So you've finally detected me, Inuyasha." A voice said. Kagura appeared with Kanna by her side.

"Kagura, I should've known." Inuyasha said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Relax, I'm not here to fight you." She said.

"Then why did you follow us here?" Kagome demanded, pointing her bow at her. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala prepared to attack.

"I wish to destroy Naraku." Kagura said.

"What?" Everyone else exclaimed.

"I've been his servent, following his orders for far too long." Kagura explained. "I want to be free of Naraku's grasp forever. The only way I'll be free of him is if he's dead."

"And what do you intend to do after you've eliminated him?" Miroku asked.

"I've given it some thought." Kagura said. "And decided to make a new life for myself, somewhere up in the mountains."

"And I'll go with to protect her from other demons that wish to kill her." Kanna said.

"It's strange." Sango said. "So many of our enemies seem to be turning to our side." _Maybe Kohaku did too._

"I was mearly Naraku's decoy and I'm tired of his antics." Kagura said. "Follow me into the forest and I'll tell you my plan."

After a few minutes of whispering, the group looked at each other. "It does sound like a good idea." Kagome said. "Naraku will never see it coming."

"But how do we know you won't really betray us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you intend to kill me, too, Inuyasha?" Kagura asked. "Or do you want to keep hunting down Naraku, searching for him, and never be able to destroy him? I know exactly where his heart is, and all we have to do his destroy him."

"This will be much easier than I thought." Miroku said.

"You may have given us trouble in the past, but now we're lucky to have your help." Sango said. "Let's follow your plan."

"Okay." Inuyasha said. "But don't try anything with us or I really will kill you."

"Don't sweat it." Kagura said. "I'll be ready at that palace." She and Kanna took off.

"I don't think we can trust her." Inuyasha said after they had left.

"We have to." Kagome said. "It's our only chance to defeat Naraku."

"Kagome's right." Miroku told him. "Even if she was our enemy before, she's helping us now."

"Okay, let's do it." Inuyasha said. They ran back out of the forest.

Behind a tree, Kohaku had been listening to the whole conversation. _I know my role in all this now. And I know what I have to do to stop Naraku. _He looked up. None of Naraku's poisonous insects were nearby. _Forgive me, sister. But I can't let you risk your life to save mine._ He took a shortcut to Naraku's castle.


	9. The Sacred Jewel's Completion

The group finally arrived just outside Naraku's castle. "We made it." Kagome said.

"It's finally time." Inuyasha said. "We're going to destroy Naraku once and for all."

"And break his grip on my brother." Sango added.

"And I'll finally be free of this curse he set upon me." Miroku said, looking at his right hand.

"The final battle's about to begin." Shippo realized. Kilala mewed.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Kilala." Sango told her. "But we may need your assistance, so wait with Shippo for now."

"Good luck, guys." He told them.

The others rushed toward the castle. An evil laugh echoed throughout the area. Everyone stopped running.

"He's here." Sango realized.

"Naraku, why don't you stop hiding and show yourself?" Inuyasha demanded.

"That would be too easy," Naraku's voice replied. "But, if you insist…" He materialized instantly a few feet away from the group.

"So you've finally shown yourself." Miroku said.

"What do you intend to do about, suck me into your wind tunnel?" Naraku asked. "You realize that if you fail to destroy me, you will be sucked into it yourself one day."

"Shut up!" Miroku was getting angry.

"Miroku, calm down." Sango said. "He's trying to trick you into fighting him alone."

"How smart you are, Sango." Naraku observed. "Maybe your not as useless as you seem."

"Dream on!" Sango yelled. "There's no way I'm falling for one of your tricks again!"

"We know all your tricks and tactics, Naraku." Inuyasha told him. "You can't defeat us no matter how many times you try to knock us down."

"I see." Naraku said. "Well, don't forget I have some back up of my own." He guestured toward the darkness. Kohaku stepped out into the light.

"Kohaku." Sango whispered.

"Your brother is still fighting on my end." Naraku told them. "There's no way you can fight me without endangering him."

Sango hesitated. He had her cornered. "Sango…" Kagome began.

"You're wrong." Sango said. "Kohaku is my brother and no matter what you do to him, he'll never give in to your side."

"He does if he wants to live." Naraku said. "One more step, and I'll remove his sacred jewel shard."

"Damn." Inuyasha said. "Now what do we do?"

"Kohaku, eliminate all of them!" Naraku ordered. Kohaku jumped up and charged toward his sister. He threw his weapon at her, but she blocked it.

"Kohaku, listen to me!" Sango said. "You don't need to listen to Naraku! It's me, your sister, Sango!"

"I'm sorry, dear sister." Kohaku told her. "But I have to do what I think is right." He winked at her.

"Kohaku…" Sango said. She realized that they were on the same side and she had to play along. "I can't believe you'd betray me like this!" She used her sword to defend herself and he knocked it out of her hands.

"Kill her," Naraku said. "Now."

"Sorry, Master." Kohaku said. "But I have other intentions." He turned around and threw his blade at Naraku instead.

"Why, you…" Naraku started. All but Sango gasped in surprise.

"I escaped your spell long ago." Kohaku said. "I used to be afraid that I'd die if I betrayed you, but only realized I was betraying myself."

"So his attacking Sango was all just an act." Miroku realized.

"And he was waiting for the right moment to attack Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"Give it up, Naraku!" Kohaku said. "You're scheme is over, I'll destroy you myself if I have to!"

"I don't think so." Naraku said. "I've gathered up all the shards of the jewel in one place. Now I don't need you anymore." He held the almost complete jewel in his hand. It began glowing. All of the shards did, too. Kohaku screamed in pain as his shard as well as the rest flew into the one, reforming the sacred jewel.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled.

"This is really bad, he has all of the jewel shards!" Miroku noticed. "He's gotten way stronger."

"If we don't do something fast, we're all done for." Inuyasha said.


	10. All Allies Together: Wave of Fury Attack

Kohaku collapsed into Sango's arms. "Kohaku…" She said.

"Sango, look out!" Miroku called. Naraku was about to fire an energy wave at her. "Wind Tunnel!"

"Miroku, wait!" Kagome yelled. "Naraku's poisonous insects are nearby!" He covered up the Wind Tunnel.

"Sister…" Kohaku said.

"Kohaku?" Sango asked. "I don't get it. How can you still be alive after he took away your jewel shard?"

"That shard isn't what revived my life." Kohaku said. "It was you, sister."

"Me?"

"I remembered everything that happened, but knew that I was being controlled by an evil demon." Kohaku said. "So when my full memory did come back, I knew that I had to take him down." He closed his eyes. "I knew I had to help you."

"Kohaku…" Sango said.

"Sango, get out of the way!" Kagome yelled.

Sango grabbed Kohaku and dodged a blast from Naraku. Kilala caught them both. "Kilala!" Sango sat up on her back. When they landed by the tree, she got off and lay Kohaku down on her back. "Kilala, watch over Kohaku and make sure he gets some rest."

"Good luck, Sango." Kohaku told her. She rushed off to join the battle again.

"This isn't working!" Kagome said. "My arrows are useless!"

"Don't bother," Inuyasha said. "I'll blow him apart with the Backlash Wave."

"No, we have to stick to the plan." Miroku reminded him.

"Fine, but don't ask me to help save your life."

"Get it together, guys!" Sango yelled. "We're supposed to be a team!"

"Okay, so if I'm right, they should be here…" Kagome started but was cut off by a tornado that blew past them. "Now!"

"Naraku, it's been awhile." Kagura said.

"Kagura and Kanna, what do you think you're doing?" Naraku asked.

"I've grown tired of your plans." Kagura explained. "You used me as a tool, as someone to do your fighting for you. I won't have it anymore."

"If that's the case, I'll just kill you again!" Naraku launched himself toward her.

"Don't count on it!" Kagura got behind Kanna and the mirror emitted a bright white light. It then took in a small white sphere.

"What did you just do?" Naraku demanded.

"Kanna just sucked out your soul." Kagura told him. "You're in no position to kill me now."

"It doesn't matter." Naraku said. "Because my human heart is still alive and you can't kill me without it."

"I know exactly where your heart is." Kanna pointed out.

"And so do I." Kagura said. "You made a mistake of telling us where you hid it a few months ago."

"She really does know?" Inuyasha asked.

"The heart you tossed away on Mount Hakurai was a decoy." Kagura explained. "You hid your real heart under this castle!" Everyone but Kanna gasped in shock.

"I see." Naraku said. "Well, this is going to be your funeral as well, Kagura!"

"I don't think so!" Kohaku jumped off Kilala's back and hit Naraku with his weapon again.

"You're back?" Sango asked.

"A strange man in a white coat revived me." Kohaku explained. "It healed the wound in my back."

"A man in a white coat?" Sango repeated.

"That can only mean one thing." Inuyasha realized. Sesshomaru landed on the ground in front of them. "Sesshomaru!"

"Sorry I took so long." He said. "I was searching for the castle when I saw this young boy in trouble."

"Well, since it looks like we're all here now," Kagome said. "Let's finish this!" She pulled an arrow out.

Sesshomaru got his Tokijin sword. Miroku held up his sacred sutras. Kanna stood back to watch the action.

"This is payback for what you've done to all of us, Naraku!" Kagome said.

"For setting me and my sister against each other!" Kohaku said.

"For making me your slave!" Kagura said.

"For placing this curse on my family!" Miroku added, holding up his right hand. He curved it into a fist.

"And for all the other terrible things you've done to us!" Kagome shouted. "Our wave of fury will be your undoing!" She gripped hard on her bow.

"Get ready." Sesshomaru said.

"Now!" Kohaku commanded.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura started it off.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru added.

"Sacred Sutras!" Sango and Kohaku threw their weapons.

"Sacred Arrow!" Kagome fired her arrow at him.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone's attacks blended together and blew Naraku to pieces. "Curse you all!" He shouted as his body dissolved into nothing.

**R&R, people. It took awhile, but I finally got this chapter up.**


	11. Naraku: Defeated at Last

The entire castle was wiped out by the group's power wave. Kanna used the mirror to trap the rest of Naraku's soul, while Miroku used his Wind Tunnel to get rid of any remains of him. "Is it over?" Shippo asked, crawling out of his hiding space.

"Did we do it?" Kagome asked.

Kagura looked out at the clear, blue sky overhead and felt a breeze. "I can feel my heart beating once again." She realized. "It looks like that finished the job. Let's go, Kanna." The two of them began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked her.

"To begin a new, more peaceful life for myself." Kagura told her. "Farewell." She got on her feather and flew off.

Sesshomaru had started to leave as well. "Hey, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha started. He stopped walking. "Thanks for your help. We couldn't have done it without you."

"There are many other challenges, brother," Sesshomaru told him. "That you will have to face without me. Now I have a new mission of my own to take care of." He left the area.

"Naraku has been defeated at last." Miroku said. "Look." He uncovered his right hand. Everyone else began to back away. Any remain of his wind tunnel had now disappeared. They all looked in surprise.

"The wind tunnel…" Kagome began.

"It's gone." Miroku told them. "It's finally gone." The group cheered.

"I'm so glad you're going to be okay!" Sango said, throwing her arms around him. Then she blushed and backed away. "I mean, it's great that you can go on living without that curse anymore."

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Sango." Miroku told her. "I'll always be by your side."

"Miroku…" Sango started. She got caught up in his embrace. A half second later, her lips were touching his.

A few moments later, everyone was ready to leave the sight. "Well, it looks like I'll be seeing you around, sister." Kohaku told her.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"Back to the village." Kohaku explained. "I don't think I can make a good demon slayer."

"Kohaku, just remember to stop by and visit every now again." Miroku told her.

"Don't need to worry about that." Kohaku said. "I totally trust you. If you've managed to protect my sister this long, I'm glad you'll be a part of our family."

Kilala mewed. "I'll be back soon, Kilala." He told her. "I promise."

"That was way too easy." Inuyasha said.

"I'm just glad the nightmare's finally over." Shippo told him.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango called to her. "Now that you have the Sacred Jewel back, what are you going to do?"

Kagome was holding the Sacred Jewel in her hand, realizing she hadn't thought of that. "I don't know, guys." She told them. "I really don't know."

**This is the final chapter of this story. I'll be writing a sequel that focuses on what happens now that Kagome has the completed Sacred Jewel. As usual, R&R everyone.**


End file.
